The Changelings
by cartoonmaniac44
Summary: I suck at summaries. Basically about Cosmo and Wanda's daughter Twinkle who has to live on earth as a human with her twin brother Timmy. Rated T just to be safe but I don't really think it needs it. well not yet anyway.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first fairly oddparents fanfic. I just want to mention a few things. I wrote this story years before poof was in the series, I just never really got around to publishing it, which is why wanda is the one who has the baby, and not cosmo. If people like this story, I might publish a few more stories I wrote including Twinkle. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!**

**Chapter 1**

Wanda POV:  
>Fairies aren't allowed to have children. That was common knowledge. But that didn't mean accidents don't happen. Whenever a fairy baby is born, he or she is sent to earth, replacing a child that was just lost. Humans would think that the fairy baby was their own child. At first. Once they started showing signs of magic, their human parents would often abuse or neglect them, or sometimes even kill them. Very few changelings ever made it to adulthood, when they would be able to rejoin the fairies, never knowing their true parentage.<p>

Cosmo and I had been married for 9895 years. During this time, we have had five children, five boys. I couldn't even bring myself to look at them, let alone hold them. Not one of them made it into adulthood.

When I discovered I was pregnant with our 6th child, I immediately began hoping for a girl, just like I had each time before. Growing up, I had always wanted to have a little girl, but I knew I never could. Isn't it foolish to hope for something you can never have? I will never forget March 21, 1992. That was the day my daughter was born. I knew I shouldn't have, but I had to hold her. She was crying and screaming until she was placed in my arms. As soon as I held her, she stopped crying. She had bright blue hair, with matching eyes that twinkled like the stars in the night sky. She looked up at me and our eyes locked on one another. She gave me a small smile, then yawned and fell asleep. While Cosmo was holding her, I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down a single word. Her name. Twinkle. I pinned it inside her blankets. Nobody would be able to see it but her, but she wouldn't know what it meant.

After that, Twinkle was taken away to be with her new family, the Turners. They were expecting twins, a boy and a girl, but the girl died. The boy's name is Timmy. Twinkle's new name will be Terri. After she was gone, Cosmo suggested that we try to forget, like we always do. But I couldn't forget. I wouldn't forget. I didn't forget.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

March 21, 2002. My little Twinkle's tenth birthday. No. She isn't my little Twinkle. She is Terri Turner. Just an average ten year old girl who no one understands.

Cosmo and I are getting ready for a meeting with Jorgen Von Strangle. He is going to give us our next assignment. Our last assignment was a disaster. We were god parents to Sammy Lockwood. We weren't even there for three weeks before she told her friends about us. She was such a sweet girl, but she was very careless with her wishes. Anyway, we just arrived at Jorgen's office. I hope we get a good god kid this time.

"Good, you two are here", said Jorgen, "I have your next assignment." "Well, who is it?" Cosmo asked impatiently. "You two will be looking after the Turner twins, Timmy and Terri." I froze. The Turner twins. Timmy and Terri. My Terri. My daughter, whom I never thought I'd see again. I couldn't believe it. " Uh Jorgen", I said , "could you please repeat the names?" "Timmy and Terri Turner of Dimmsdale, California. They have neglectful parents and an evil baby sitter." Jorgen barked at us. "I hope you two can make a difference in their lives. Now, be gone!"

As Jorgen poofed out of the room I turned to face Cosmo. I couldn't believe we were going to meet our daughter. "Cosmo can you believe it?" "I know. But we can't tell her anything." We both excitedly poofed to earth to meet our daughter- I mean our new god child.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Terri POV

My name is Terri Turner. I have a twin brother named Timmy. Today is our tenth birthday, not that our parents care. You see, they only wanted a girl, so they never really cared about Timmy much. At first they were excited about me, but when they saw me, not so much. It's because I look different. I have the same blue eyes as Timmy, and the same brown hair. Well, most of it is brown. There is a blue streak in my hair. It's been there since I was born. I've tried to dye it a few times, but nothing works. It's almost like magic.

So because of my strange appearance, my parents never really pay much attention to me. And it's been getting worse. Recently, I have been making strange things happen. Almost magical things. Timmy thinks it's really neat, but everyone else thinks I'm a freak. He seems to be the only one who understands me. It's almost like he's different too. He's the only one who knows my deepest secret, about a note I found attached to my baby blanket. It just says "Twinkle". I don't know what it means, but I feel like it can somehow explain why I'm so different. Timmy is the only other person who can see it, and we don't know why.

Anyway, it's no surprise to me that our parents forgot our birthday. Again. They're going out and leaving us with Vicky. Ugh. You can't spell Vicky without icky. She sent us to our room the second our parents left.

"Where did they say they were going?" Timmy asked. "I don't know", I responded, "They mentioned something about a movie." While I was talking, Timmy grabbed a strange object that I had never seen before from the shelf. He shook it and said, "Oh magic nine ball, when will our parents be back?" Two seconds later he screamed, "Titanic! Directors cut! This stinks!", and threw the magic nine ball at the wall. When it landed on the ground, it began to glow, eventually revealing two floating figures. One had green hair and eyes, while the other had pink. "I'm Cosmo!" the green shouted. "And I'm Wanda!" the pink one quickly said. "And we're YOU'RE FAIRY GOD PARENTS!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! sorry it took so long to update. Usually, ill get a good idea, then get distracted by something and completely forget what I was doing. ill try to update sooner, but I can't make any promises. **

**Chapter 4**

Terri POV

"Whoa! Fairy god parents! That's so cool!" "Um Timmy… you don't actually believe this is real… do you?" "Of course it's real Terri! Look, they're floating right there." "Timmy, there is no way this could be real." "Of course it's real sweetie" the pink one said. What's her name again? Wanda or something? "If it _is_ real, then prove it." I said. "Okay, just ask away. You wish it, we grant it." "I wish for a chocolate shake!" Timmy shouted excitedly. The two of them waved their wands and a chocolate milkshake appeared in front if Timmy. "This is awesome" he said. "Okay, that was a neat trick, I guess. Now let's see some real magic. I wish we were on the moon." I said, thoroughly believing that it couldn't happen. Two seconds later, the four of us were on the moon. "Whoa!" Timmy said. "This is so cool." "Isn't it?" the green one, (Cosmo?) asked. "Well, sweetie, do you believe us now?" the pink one asked me. "No, I don't. There's no way that we're actually on the moon, there's no way that you two can actually do magic, and there's no way that fairies exist!" "Terri" I heard Timmy say, "Why don't you believe them." "Because it's not true Timmy." "I bet I know a way that will make you believe." "Oh really, what?" "Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were back in our room."

"Okay Timmy, what's your big plan to make me believe that they're actually fairies?" "I wish Terri's blue streak was gone!" They waved their wands and a cloud of smoke appeared around me. "Whoa it worked!" Timmy exclaimed. "*cough cough* what worked?" Timmy handed me a mirror and I was shocked by what I saw. "My hair… it looks… normal… there's no blue in it at all…" "See, I told ya I could get you to believe." "Okay, okay, I believe you. But how did you do it?" "Well, it's like we said sweetie" Wanda said, "We're your fairy god parents. We can do magic." "So," I began to ask, "can you do anything we wish for?" "Well, there are some rules that we need to follow." As she said that, a giant, purple book appeared above in the air, and fell, crushing me and Timmy. "I thought you said a few." I heard Timmy mumble. "Sorry kids" Wanda said.

"Hey what's going on up there? I smell happy!" "Um nothing Vicky!" I shouted back. "It better just be nothing. If I hear any more noise, I'm coming up there!" "Whew, that was close." I said. "Um guys?" Timmy asked. "Yes" Cosmo and Wanda replied in unison. "What happens if anyone finds out about you?" "If anyone finds out about us, then we'll be forced to go away forever, and your memories will be erased." "Oh" the two of us said. "Well, then you'll need a place to hide. Our parents are clueless, but they're bound to notice two floating creatures in the house." "I know the perfect disguise." Wanda said. She raised her wand, and all of a sudden, there was a fishbowl on the night stand with two tiny fish inside. "That's really cool guys." "Thanks Timmy."

"I hear people talking!" I heard Vicky shout while walking up stairs. "Oh no. Timmy, quick, get in bed." Timmy jumped into the bottom bunk while I climbed up to the top. "What's going on in here?" Vicky asked. "Uh nothing." "It better be nothing. Where'd you get the fish?" "Um internet." I said quickly. "Hey, what happened to your hair?" "What are you talking about Vicky?" "You used to have blue in your hair." "I don't know what you're talking about… My hair always looked like this." I said, silently praying that she'd buy it. "Okay, whatever, just go to bed twerps." Vicky said while slamming our door and walking downstairs.

"Man that was close." Timmy said. "I know. Hey, Cosmo, Wanda, can you please turn my hair back to the way it was… I don't want people to wonder what I did to it." "Sure thing sweetie" Wanda said, and in an instant I was back to normal. "Thanks guys. You're the greatest." "Oh, you're welcome sweetie. Goodnight." And with that, I drifted off to sleep, somehow knowing that my life would be better from now on.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hi everybody! Sorry it took me forever to update, but I've been super busy with school and I haven't really had many ideas. Thank you to those of you who left reviews for this story! Now in this chapter, a few months have passed since Timmy and Terri got Cosmo and Wanda. **

**Sorry if the spacing is weird but I was having trouble uploading this. **

**Chapter 5**

**Terri POV:**

_"__AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_I was running for my life. I have no idea who these creatures are. They look like fairies, but they look different at the same time. Instead of being colorful, they're blue. They look like other fairies, but they are exactly the opposite. There was one who looked a lot like Cosmo, but he was an evil genius. And there was one who looked like Wanda, but she was incredibly stupid. They were all chasing me, and saying something about needing to make my counterpart. I have absolutely no idea what they were talking about._

**Wanda POV:**

Something didn't feel right. Something was wrong with Terri. I could feel it.

"Cosmo… I'll be right back…"

"Why?" Cosmo asked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to check on Timmy and Terri… Something seems off… I think Terri is having a nightmare…"

I poofed out of the fishbowl into the twins' room. Their parents were away for the weekend, and hired Vicky to babysit. They must be crazy to think that Vicky would actually _show up_ to babysit. She would just come back Sunday night to get paid.

I looked over to Timmy and Terri's bunk bed. "I knew it" I whispered as I saw Terri thrashing around, obviously having a nightmare.

"Terri! Terri!" I whispered her name over and over again, trying to wake her up.

**Terri POV:**

_They have me cornered. I don't know what to do. I have no way to stop them. "Grab her!" the one that looks like Cosmo screamed. _

_"__Ahhhhhhh! Wanda! Save me!" Wait, what? Why did I yell for Wanda? I don't know why, but I thought she could save me. _

_"__**Terri wake up**" I heard a familiar voice whisper. "**Terri, you're okay. Just wake up!"** I'm not okay. I was being attacked by these strange, powerful creatures I've never seen before. "**Terri, it's Wanda… You're gonna be okay… Just wake up…"** Wait, it's Wanda? She actually came to save me! **"Terri wake up!"** _

I suddenly sat up, panting. Wanda was floating a few inches away from me. Our eyes locked on each other and she asked "Are you okay sweetie?"

The next thing I knew, I was hugging Wanda. I had my face buried in her chest and was sobbing. "Shh… It's okay sweetie… Everything is alright…" I heard her whisper. I just kept crying into her chest. I still felt so scared from my dream. I just wanted to curl up in Wanda's arms and stay there. I feel so safe with her.

**Wanda POV:**

I held Terri close to me and rubbed her back gently. She was sobbing. Her nightmare must have been pretty bad. I knew she just needed someone to comfort her.

"Terri…" I began to ask "What was your nightmare about?"

"There…. There were these… these blue, fairy like creatures…" I held her close as she told me about the rest of her dream. How could she have been dreaming about anti fairies when she's never even seen one before? Unless… Unless it was actually happening… Maybe the anti fairies really were after her… No… There's no way that they know she's a changeling. And they wouldn't know until a few months after she rejoins the fairies and Anti Twinkle is born.

"Wanda…" I heard Terri whisper to me.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Do you know what those blue creatures are… or if they even exist?"

"Terri, those are anti fairies. They're the exact opposite of regular fairies. Every single one of us has a counterpart who lives in Anti-Fairy World." I explained to her.

"So… You mean… The green-eyed one… the one who was an evil genius… was that Anti Cosmo?... and the pink-eyed, stupid one… was that Anti Wanda?"

"Yes. They probably were."

"There's just one thing I don't get."

"What's that sweetie?"

"If anti fairies are the counterparts of fairies… then why were they talking about making a counterpart for me? I'm not a fairy… I'm a human…"

I didn't know how to respond to that. I'm not allowed to tell her that I'm her mother, and that she _is_ a fairy. But I couldn't just ignore her question. So for the first time ever, I lied to my daughter.

"I don't know Terri."

_*Meanwhile in Anti-Fairy World* _

"Rats! We were so close!" Anti Cosmo exclaimed.

"Uh, remind me again why we're going after a human girl?" Anti Wanda asked "How can she be useful at all?"

"Because, you ninny, she is a changeling! She is the daughter of our counterparts! If we can manage to capture her, and create the Anti Twinkle before she becomes a true fairy, the balance between good and evil will be thrown off! And we can use Anti Twinkle's power to take over the world!"

_*Back in the Turner house*_

**Terri POV:**

Wanda was still holding me. I knew she was going to go back to bed soon, but I didn't want her to leave. I feel safe with her.

"Wanda?" I whispered to her.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Will- will you please stay with me tonight… just in case I have another nightmare?" I asked her hopefully.

Wanda smiled at me and said "Of course I will sweetie" before placing a kiss on my forehead. I snuggled closer to her, placing my head on her chest. I love lying in Wanda's warm embrace. It felt so familiar, but I don't know why.

**AN: Just in case anyone is wondering, there will be some chapters that focus on Terri and Cosmo's relationship, and other things like that. I just wanted to show a little bit of how Terri and Wanda act. I'll try to update again before summer, but I can't make any promises. Please review! **


End file.
